Slice Away the Sun
by Nicomy43
Summary: "Alice/Stayne, Sthenolagnia sexual arousal from the demonstration of strength ." Fill for a dear friend's prompt on the kink meme.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland

Title: Slice Away the Sun

Fandom: AiW (2010)

Note: Fill for katie_greulich's prompt on the kink meme.

"Alice/Stayne, Sthenolagnia (sexual arousal from the demonstration of strength)."

Read before you get confused! I expanded the time frame of when Alice is trapped at the Red Queen's castle, just imagine that whole 'I like you, Um' never happened XD

Pairing: Alice/Stayne

Rating: T (for some sexual references)

* * *

**Slice Away the Sun**

It was some days until Frabjous Day, Alice was suppose to be looking for the Vorpal Sword as she and her friends were trapped at the Red Queen's castle. She was suppose to be hurrying and preparing for that life-threatening trial, and yet at the moment it was the farthest thing from her mind. Her eyes were transfixed on the courtyard below where the red card soldiers were practicing with their leader, the Red Knave. Arrogantly he stood and paced before them, shouting one order and speech after the next. Without warning he turned to one and lunged, flipping the surprised card to the floor before all hell broke loose.

The soldiers returned the assault, jumping the Knave both separately and in teams. Vainly they tried to subdue him and prove their own strength, that they were worth his superiority. One by one he threw them off, and Alice gasped at the sight of his generous muscles moving beneath the leather he wore. She leaned more over the railing, trying to take every inch of his body in with her eyes. The heated pools within her began to turn once more, like they had been since the lustful look he gave her in the throne room. They seemed to grew hotter and more intense every-time she caught a glimpse of Stayne. More and more she found it harder to look away from that delicious form of his. Just the thought of his towering stature, rippling body and battle scars caused her to be weak and lightheaded.

She didn't understand these new feelings or the wetness that dripped from her maidenhood anytime her thoughts wound back to him. All she knew was the mysterious yearning she felt whenever he was near, showing off his ruthless brutality and undeniable power. Alice gave a groan when seeing sweat dripping from his temple as he concentrated at the task at hand. Silently, she grounded against the stone railing, trying to ease the tension there along with the need to have a hardness pressed against it. She gave another groan, only this time out of frustration when realizing it wasn't the type of hardness she desired. She needed something, something only he could give. Alice desperately wished she knew what it was.

She wasn't even suppose to be feeling this way towards _him_. He was barbaric, an uncaring bandit who would kill without a single thought. Her friends hated him, and she should too, but right now she just couldn't. This caused even more confusion to wage inside her. She had tried to ignore it, to ban him from her thoughts, but still at night she found her fingers sliding down to her triangle of curls. Still she found herself trying to sate the burning within her, and momentarily doing so with his name on her tongue. Each time after she curled in a ball under the sheets, feeling both shame and contentment with the afterglow.

Biting her lip, she watched as Stayne took down the cards, his black cape swishing in the air as a war cry roared from his throat. Her knuckles tightened against the railing again, feeling herself buckle. All of the cards finally fell and stayed on the ground as they hissed at the pain that was given to them mercilessly. Stayne panted, his broad shoulders in constant movement. As if sensing her, he turned to set his only eye upon her. Pinning her under his intense gaze as she blushed and made a retreat. Embarrassingly she ran back to her chamber, but not before seeing the knowing smirk on the Knave's face.

For many minutes she stayed pressed against the door, catching her breath while trying to calm her fluttering heart. Once she thought the pumping adrenaline had left her veins, she head echoing footsteps outside in the hall. Panic gripped her once more before she silently chided herself for being so silly. That was when the voice of Knave floated to her from the other side,

"You know, Um, you really are terrible at hiding," he told her, leaning against her door. She didn't need to see his face to know of the satisfied smirk he held. "But then again it would be such a shame to hide a beauty like yours."

This last statement brought an even brighter blush to her cheeks as he continued.

"Perhaps I can help you with that? Or _something else _for that matter?"

She could just imagine his tongue sweeping against his bottom lip as he asked this. Along with how his eye took on the look of a predator hunting its prey. This caused a groan to escape from her, one she could not keep from him. He chuckled darkly at her, the rich sound causing shivers to race down her spine.

"I know, my sweet. I know, but later. As much as I hate it, I must leave you to your own... _devices_," he hissed the word so seductively that Alice almost opened the door to do.. To do something. She still wasn't sure what, again frustration gripped her as he continued, "Come find me as soon as the servants are in bed. No wait.. Let me find you."

With that he left, his footsteps heading down the hall, and Alice leaned in to listen to them fade away. The Vorpal Sword can wait one more night, she decided as she waited impatiently for night to fall.

'_If only Stayne could slice the sun away with his mighty sword_,' she thought randomly, watching the ticking clock.

**{END}**

**

* * *

  
**

Hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland**

**Note: So this use to be a oneshot but I decided to expand it after receiving some lovely requests :) **

**Summary: Fill for katie_greulich's prompt on the kink meme. "Alice/Stayne, Sthenolagnia (sexual arousal from the demonstration of strength)."**

**Pairing: Alice/Stayne**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings; Light bondage involving a blindfold, slightly rough sex, dom and huge announcement at the end.  
**

**

* * *

**_**  
Chapter 2: Games  
**_

Nightfall had not even claimed the horizon when Alice's patience had reached the end of its rope. She had barely left the room after the Knave's enticing proposal, pacing away the hours as she debated with her silent agreement, all the while unknowingly stepping closer to the inevitable... It was foolish and even more dangerous, playing such trivial games with the Red Queen's right-hand man. She was _suppose _to be looking for the Vorpal Sword so to free her friends, not partake in... whatever it was he had planned...

Alice bit at her lip when trying to understand the deeper meaning of his words, wanting to know _exactly _what he might have in store for her. Like all her other attempts, she found nothing except frustration before resuming her pacing, the sounds of her muffed footsteps bouncing off the wall as he eyes constantly darted to the fading sun. Despite her obvious fear and need to escape before being detected, a part of her couldn't help be curious, helplessly attracted to his persona. The suspenseful mystery that surrounded him like a heavy storm pulled her on a deeper level, calling and caressing at a new, unseen side of her being. She tried to ignore it along with whatever else she might hold for him, only to realize it was a futile battle... As she gazed at the beautiful sunset, Alice couldn't help but feel very much like the bright, giant orb that was constantly tugged on despite its struggle against the demanding darkness. Twilight being its last protest of light before being completely embraced, its brightness extinguished until the coming of dawn...

_'There's still time,' _she randomly thought, her eyes taking in the red hues. _'I can get out of this, I just need some fresh air...'_

Stepping out into the hall, Alice took a random direction as she noted the small number of servants. There wasn't nearly as many as before, but still enough to be constantly seen throughout her small journey. Minutes passed as she walked, simply allowing her feet to lead her nowhere. It was when she came upon an open window that she stopped, the cooling air drifting through as she leaned next to it. She could feel her loose hair slightly sway in its breeze as she allowed her nose to be filled with outside's scent, both slightly calming her nervous mind as it drifted back to earlier events.

Raking through her still disjointed thoughts, Alice tried to concentrate on where to find the sword while reminding herself of the need to do so. Despite this effort, she was attacked by images of straining muscles glistened with sweat, their master swinging his sword as he took down one enemy after the next. A tiny gasp escaped her when feeling the burning return, distracting her from her task as she visualized his seeking tongue and arrogant smirk. She shifted on her feet slightly as she found enjoyable discomfort between her thighs, a tightening that demanded release when remembering the sensual purr his words had taken on earlier. Alice nearly let out a quiet moan as the fire increased, her skin tingling as her fingers itched, all before coming back to reality with a startle.

With a jolt, she gave her surroundings a quick scan as anxiety rested upon her shoulders. It was an unsettling sight that met her eyes, the halls were completely empty, no servant or person to be seen or heard. The silence was near choking as she pushed away from the window, her form shaking from the suddenly too cold air. Night had fallen without her notice, darkness completely claiming the sun while she had been lost in her thoughts... Shaking away the rising of panic, Alice quickly tried to remember her steps as she made her way to the room. Only moments had passed when her unease became greater, the sensation of being watched and followed falling upon her. No matter how many times she turned she would always find nothing, but this didn't stop her from increasing her pace.

It was three corners later that she heard them, the echoing of footsteps padded by the carpet she herself walked upon. A voice inside her screamed that they were not her own, the stride was too long, too _tall._ With a silent swallow, Alice's feet tried to hurry discreetly while taking one random turn after the other, soon completely loosing her way as her ears listened in rapt fear. Turning one last time to the right, Alice huddled close to the wall of the corridor as she waited for the pursuer to pass...

Nothing followed, the previous sounds she swore to have heard now gone as she watched the path intently. After allowing another minute to pass, Alice peeked around the corner to find the hallway empty. Breathing a relieved sigh, she entered the hall yet again while taking calmer steps. She was just giving her head a humorous shake, berating herself on being so silly, when the feel of leather-gloved hands touched her skin. Suddenly, she was pushed against the wall before a strong, muscled form pressed against her softer one. Feeling this, Alice couldn't hep but let out a breathless gasp as her arms became trapped. The sight of the Knave's triumphant face sent shivers of both fear and excitement through her as he unabashedly gazed at her.

"Starting a little bit early, aren't we, my sweet?," he asked, the purr she had been admiring earlier now intermingled with his words. Alice couldn't stop the slightly stronger shudder as she heard this, her tongue failing to speak words while her mind blanked on an intelligent answer. She was saved from having to when he went still before her, his ear cocked to the side as approaching footsteps penetrated their hearing. Grasping her wrist, he tugged on her arm until they arrived to the shadowed corner of her previous hiding place. Once there, he wrapped his arm tight around her as they waited for their unwanted company to leave. Alice found it especially difficult to breath with his hand resting on her stomach so forwardly, her clothed skin quivering beneath his touch as she melded against him. It took all her effort not to groan out from the consuming heat as they watched the lady with the bulbous nose pass.

Stayne wasted no time in dragging her away once the coast was clear, keeping a firm hold on her as he guided them to a part of the castle she had not seen before. A part of Alice's mind told her that she should fight, return to the safety of her room until morning, but she could not bring herself to, feeling too much delight from the warmth of his hand. A voice inside her silently wondered what it would feel like to have to have his bare fingers upon her body, toying and caressing as she laid withering beneath him. Her own fingers flexed at the idea, shifting slightly in his hold which he squeezed in return.

"Where are you taking me?," she asked after taking a deep breath, trying to appear calm before him.

"You'll see," he simply replied, not turning to look at her as he allowed his thumb to rub against her skin.

"That is not an answer," Alice stated, having to keep her breath even as it hitched from his enticing touch.

"And you don't need one. Not yet, anyway," he drawled, pulling her along as they neared a large door. Taking out a key from his pocket, he unlocked the slab of wood before tugging her inside. Alice's eyes came to meet an entrance hall as Stayne shut the door behind them, its echo filling the air more than it should have as the lock fell into place. The sight before them was a shadowed path that led to a dimly it room. The sudden feel of Stayne's fingers upon her lower back caused her to jolt, slightly jerking as she turned to look at him. He chuckled when seeing this, further invading what personal space she had.

"_Relax, _there's no need to be so tense...," he murmured, fingers tracing patterns against her spine as she shivered. Without further speaking, he guided her to his personal chambers, the flickering of oil lamps complimented it nicely as Alice took in the large room. Before them was a type of sitting area, its furniture differed from the rest of the decor in the castle. No hearts could be found as it kept the elegance and color pallet, dark maroons and even deeper blacks set in beautiful, twisted designs on their fabrics. There was simply a couple of chairs and couch, all seemed to have been specially built to withstand the Knave's girth. Looking past that area, Alice could see a bed waiting in the far corner. Anxiety shot through her at the sight, causing her to stiffen beneath his touch. She could feel his fingers pause, almost as in thought, when noting her sudden change before going to rub small circles. Guiding her to he first area, he sat her down in a lone chair that fitted her more comfortably that the others she had come across that day. The plush texture of its arms felt lovely beneath her skin, but she could not fully enjoy it with only her elbows resting there as she tensed. No matter what Alice did or thought, she could not bring herself to relax her stiffened posture or rigid spine. Her body appeared to do everything possible so not to yield against the tempting seat as she watched the Knave.

Walking to a cabinet a few feet away, he pulled out two glasses and a bottle while making no further comment. Alice frowned at him for not questioning if she was even thirsty, let alone what she would wish to drink. This didn't stop him from pouring her a glass before handing it to her, allowing their fingertips to touch as he pulled away. While he took a sip from his own, Alice peered down into the contents of her crystal chalice, finding it to be wine which seemed to be a favorite here along with tea. Stayne raised an eyebrow when seeing her simply stare at the beverage, his expression alone appeared to silently question on her manners. She had to keep herself from giving an agitated huff when seeing this, unhappy that he felt free to take such rude liberties while still expecting her to follow politeness. Despite this annoying fact, she could not keep herself from bring the glass to her lips before taking a meek sip. The fermented juices fell heavily upon her tongue as she tried to get use to the taste, not usually a drinker of wine back home. His expression became pleased when seeing her do this, setting down his glass before walking to yet another cabinet more farther across the room. There he pulled out a normal white sheet, something that looked too bland and innocent to be held in his gloved hands. Alice couldn't help but examine his curious actions, her glass starting to quiver in her hand as she spotted the dagger he pulled somewhere from his being.

_'What is he doing? Why hasn't he made a move yet?,'_ she couldn't help but wonder before her thoughts were broken by a sudden tearing sound.

"So, Um" he stated while cutting out strips of cloth with the dagger. "What is Umbridge like this time of year?"

"It's...," Alice tried to answer, fighting back a nervous gulp. "It's nice... Not much different than anywhere else."

"Funny," he replied, adding more strips to the pile. "I heard it's quite stormy now."

Alice's hand now clenched against the crystal, her heart thumping as she tried to save her lie. Opening her mouth slightly, she then shut as her mind quickly tried to come up with a decent response. Finally finding one, she leaned forward to set her glass onto the table so to refine it. It was only when she leaned back to her previous position that she gave her answer,

"What is nice to one cannot possibly be the same to all. Personally, I love storms even if my previously fellow citizens do not find pleasure in them..."

She watched his moving back as he listened, unable to see his expression as he gave a small hum.

"Quite right," he replied while making no comment of his view on weather or storms. Silence fell between them for a moment, only the ripping of fabric being heard as it fell on the tense-filled air. After another moment, he began to speak again. "So tell me, is it a normal hobby of Umbridgian women to seek pleasure in watching men? Or are you the rare exception there as well?"

Alice's gut twisted in both nerves and, surprisingly, excitement at the mention of her activity that day. She knew about that he was not ignorant about her actions, he _did _catch and follow her, after all, but still it was strange to hear him speak of it...

"The latter, I'm afraid," she answered, her voice growing shy when mentioning the truth. Either in Umbridge or Victorian England, it was still strange thing that she did, shamelessly watching him as she ground against the stone railing. The mere memory sent a shame-tinged pleasure through her, causing her to shift in her seat as the wetness between her thighs returned. Her arousal never truly left, only lurking beneath her skin as it was distracted by the object of her dreams. Feeling the need to regain _some _dignity, she continued,"But I assure you, it is not normal for me to do such things..."

"So_ I_ am the exception, then? For you, at least?," he questioned, mirth and pride invading his tone as he sent her a heated glance over his shoulder. Seeing this caused the fire within her loins to intensify, nearly letting out a small gasp before he turned back to the cloth. Alice watched, transfixed, as his hands tugged and tested at the strips, suddenly wanting his fingers in her hair as they gripped near scalp. The flesh on her neck near tingled with the sudden urge to be craned by him, her head puled back as his mouth and tongue attacked her throat. Alice was so distracted by this thought that she couldn't answer, but he didn't give her time to as continued, "Perhaps you would be interested in partaking in a little game then?"

"A- ...A game?," Alice asked while licking her lips, her form shifting in raised excitement and confusion. What type of game could the _Knave _possibly play?

"Yes, a game. One I think you would be _very _interested in playing...," he answered, taking the strips of cloth into his hand before walking towards her. The look in his eye more than told his blond companion that he was up to something, its pale iris sparkling with mischief.

"That would depend greatly on the game...," Alice responded as she tried to calm her now jittery hands. Stayne smirked when hearing this, walking closer so that he was just a few feet away.

"It's something that would be fitting for your situation. You just seem so _keen_ on letting your eyes guide your_ blossoming_ desires, and all it appears to do is lead you into trouble. I simply wonder what would happen if we took them out of the situation, just for the length of the game, of course...," Stayne stated, twirling the thick strips around his fingers as she helplessly watched. Alice found herself swallowing slightly again she tried to meet his gaze, the pieces now falling into place.

"By... _blindfolding _them?," she asked before her ears were graced by a small chuckle from him.

"Clever girl but yes," he nearly purred, watching her reaction as she took in his new proposal, her eyes lowering to gaze at the floor.

_'That does sound intriguing... __'_ Alice thought while biting her bottom lip, the sounds of his paced footsteps invading her mind. Obviously she took too long to respond for he began to speak again, his arrogance and taunting more than apparent in his tone,

"Why, Um, are you backing out? And here I thought you had more guts than the other _fragile_ ladies here..."

Alice's eyes shot up angrily to meet his, not liking to be compared to the pompous women she had the displeasure of meeting earlier...

"What are the rules to this _game, _then?," she asked, the words slipping from her tongue before she could halt them. Alice had to fight the urge to clamp her hand across her mouth, wanting to appear unfazed as he sent her a small, satisfied smile. It was apparent that he was more than pleased at her falling into the invisible hands of his ploy, delighted at how she unwittingly cornered herself.

"There is only one for you to concern yourself with, and that is to _trust me..._," he answered. Alice's bravado faltered before him, the simple rule being dissected and over-analyzed in her mind. It may be just one but it far from simple, nothing about the Knave ever was. He was a complicated man, anyone who just met him would agree, and this caused the two, small words to sit heavy within the blond's stomach. Moments passed as her eyes darted about the room, her bottom lip being toyed within between her teeth as she came to her decision. Looking back at him, she signaled him with a silent nod. Victory flashed within his eye as he conquered the distance between them, his stance brimming with contained excitement.

Her form shook while waiting for his move, unable to deny how good it felt to have him so close. No matter her altered size, she would always feel tiny and delightfully vulnerable next to him... The sensation of his fingers brushing through her hair was quite lovely as well as he moved it out of his way, leaving her pale, quivering shoulders bare to his gaze and coldness of his room. Alice's breath hitched when the folded piece of cloth was slipped around her head, impenetrable black filling her sight as he tied it. With the absence of one sense, the others heightened so to fill in its gap. Her ears began to tune in every noise and creak, making her mouth and now closed eyes twitch with everything heard. The smell of his soap, cologne and the polish used for his leather and weapons met her nostrils as he stayed close, more and more Alice began to find this combination intoxicating...

Suddenly, his hands wrapped around her wrists before pulling them behind behind her and the chair. Alice gasped out in her darkness when feeling this, her back pressing hard against the cushion as she struggled within his grip. His breath came next to her ear then, the warmth of it making her shake as he attempted to sooth her.

"Shush, it's alright," he whispered, the vibrations of his calm voice shooting down her spine and right to her warming core. His thumbs began to rub deep circles into her soft skin, coaxing her rigid form to relax. "Trust me, _remember?_"

Alice could feel the grazing of his hair against her cheek, his skin so near to hers and yet not near enough. She felt the sudden urge nuzzle her face against his, so to break the annoying separation between them. Only a nervous swallow could be mustered from her, one most likely heard by him as she gave a small nod. Stayne gave a smirk when noting this, his lips going down to slightly graze the flesh of her neck before pulling away. He had to hold back a pleased chuckle while watching her neck craned in a silent plea, begging for more of his attention as went about tying her wrists. The sheet was the perfect length for doing this, knotting nicely while still having enough to wrap around her waist. He added a a couple of more strips just be to safe, slipping them through the arms of the chair while making sure none were too tight.

Finally, with this task accomplished, he moved a small distance away from her seat so to circle around it, excitement running through his veins faster than his own blood as he watched her head twist in hopes of hearing his footsteps. It was all futile, though, for he perfected in their deathly silence long before becoming the Knave.

"You know, Um, I truly _was _surprised to see you watching me so forwardly earlier...," he murmured, closing the distance once again before allowing his finger to trail down her arm. A tiny gasp met his ears as she turned t face the direction of his hand. "You didn't seem all that interested in me when we first met in the throne room... Tell me, what's changed and has your desire so peaked?"

Humor entered his voice when he asked this, already knowing her answer but feeling the need to toy with his willing victim. His fingers lightly played with her dangling curls then, just enough force to make her tense and wait before he crept them to her shoulder.

"Is it my charm?," he questioned, circling his fingertips just barely against her skin before dragging them to her neck. "My _warm_ personality?"

He could feel the acceleration of her pulse and the catching of her breath as he trailed to her chin, gripping it lightly as he continued, "Or is it my strength?"

A pinch from his other hand was delivered to her side after he spoke this last part, making her jolt and release another surprised gasp. It was a moment later when it turned into a pleased moan, his mouth descending to kiss and suckle her shoulder. She was shaking now, harder than before, but with demanding excitement that seemed to rise with each passing second. Soon she was but a panting mess as she twisted and fought against her bindings, her hips and thighs squirming as she tried to ease the aching of her core. His teeth and tongue came into play, making her back and neck arch as he did his best not to leave bruises, but it was a constant battle with the desire to mark her sweet flesh. Regaining his control, he pulled away as he left her begging and breathless before dragging his hand up to cup her clothed breast. Her hands twitched and flexed when feeling the sudden pressure against her mound, listening as he moved in front of her. She could just sense him kneeling in between her trembling knees, he anticipation coating her form as did her arousal. No matter how much she prepared herself for his touch, it was still a pleasant surprise when his fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her dress. His other hand pulled the strap of which down her arm before gripping the top and tugging it down. Her breasts met the cold air, her nipples hardening as he examined them with his eye and hand.

"Hmm... Your form doesn't look like it's ever been corseted...," he couldn't help but note as he took in her natural curves and shape, having been use the physical results of that fashion.

"I- I detest corsets, actually and refuse to wear them," Alice attempted to answer through the fog that distracted her mind. A chuckle came from him as he caressed his thumb against one of her breasts.

"A rebel, are you? How interesting...," he muttered, an appreciative gleam entering his eye as he continued to look at her form. Alice's breath stilled within her at his choice of words, fear stabbing at her heart when hearing the word "rebel" come from his mouth. It faded, however, when that same hot mouth leaned forward and clamped over an unsuspecting nipple. A loud moan escaped her, her head throwing back in ecstasy as began to torture her body once more. Minutes passed as he watched her swollen lips open and gasp out with virginal sounds of pleasure, her brow glistening with sweat and her cheeks flushing to a delicate pink. It was an erotic sight, one made even more so with the blindfold across her eyes. His lips moved between her breasts, making her nipples harden and swell with suckling and tugging. With his free hand, he crept down to her calf, sliding it upwards until it reached the edge of her skirts. Moving away a little, he pulled up the concealing fabric until it was bundled above her waist. Her thighs quivered harder as her maidenhood was revealed to him, her need ever more apparent. Just the mental image of her position sent Alice to the near edge of madness, sitting so bare in front of him as her arousal wept against the hard wood of the chair. Thinking of how she must look to him; so helpless, willing and ever so needy, made her lose what little control she had.

"_Please, _Knave," she suddenly whimpered as his fingers stroked her inner thigh while purposely avoiding her core. "I can't much more of this!"

"If you're going to beg then do it properly... With my name," he stated in return, tracing the tips of his fingers just an inch away. Alice bit her lip when trying to remember what the queen had called him other than 'Knave.'

"Stayne?," she tried after a short moment.

"My _first _name," the Knave ordered.

"But I don't know it," Alice replied, squirming in her seat in hopes of bringing his taunting fingers closer.

"That's your fault then for not politely asking for it earlier," he said, dragging his fingers away.

"But that's not fair!," she whined, fighting slightly in her bounds.

"Life isn't fair, at least not to everyone. You should have minded your manners... You can guess it though," he supplied, humor invading his voice once gain while watching her reactions. "I'll reward you for every letter you get right..."

Alice bit her lip as she thought over his offer, already knowing that she had no choice.

"Will you give me hints, at least?" she requested, wanting this not to be as impossible as it seemed.

"I suppose..," he answered in a drawl, his mouth going back to kiss her neck. Alice tried to keep herself from moaning as she further questioned him,

"How many letters are there in total?"

"Eight and the first one is a vowel," he muttered in between sucks that made her squirm.

"A?," Alice tried, logic telling her that it was one of the most commonly used.

"Is such a bland letter. My name is too unique for it, I'm afraid," he answered, giving the place above her beating pulse a nip as he moved his fingers farther away from her core. "Here's another hint... I'm missing one."

His voice turned into a deep growl with his last spoken words, his tongue going down to lick the valley between her breasts.

"I?," came out her next guess in a gasp, her own tongue licking at her lips. A surprised moan shot out from her throat when his thumb pressed against her clitoris, rubbing it slightly with his glove.

"Yes, now the next one you can't spell "lust" without...," he then stated, removing his lips from her. She only had to think for a moment before starting the next letter.

"L?"

"Right again but that was _far _too easy," he replied, removing his hand again.

"No! Please!," she begged as she fought harder, having had a taste and needing more.

"Either calm yourself or I'll leave there all night with no relief," he harshly warned, the coldness of his tone making her stop in fright. "Good... This adjective can describe your sight."

Alice had to think on this for a moment, not an easy task with his fingers stroking her knee.

"Blind? So 'b'?"

"Close but this time it's a vowel..."

She fell quiet again after hearing this, her bottom lip now a constant victim to her teeth. Her vision wasn't truly gone, just covered, but was another word for that? One that starts with a vowel but not an 'a'...

"O? For obscured?," she asked when finally thinking that she had it, nervous shakes running through her being.

"Clever," he praised before dipping his face between her thighs, his tongue darting out to taste her center. Moments passed as he lightly licked her, her delighted sighs filling the room before he pulled away. He made sure to leave a rubbing finger there as he continued, his head hovering just above her entrance. "But to recieve a _strong suck, _my _sweet, _you must guess this next consonant correctly. It's a _simple _one, really."

He emphasized the key words as his hint, excitement running even more through him with the end of their game drawing near. His tongue made sure to lick up whatever of her juices was left around his mouth, wanting her to guess right sooner rather than later so he could have another taste...

"_S?_," Alice couldn't help but hiss before his mouth returned to her maidenhood. He rewarded her with a hard suck, making her cry out as her hips bucked. Her form twisted and writhed as the burning engulfed her being, her tongue wanting nothing more than to call out his name. Only the half-formed "Ilos" was able to meet her inward demand, coming out in short pants and gasps. Finally, he pulled away, his haggard breath showing how quickly he was losing control with the innocent damsel before him. His hands held her thighs tight as he steadied himself, his next words coming out in a beastly way,

"The next is a vowel and a repeat, a noise I love hearing you make..."

"Oh!," she gasped, the letter coming out accidentally as he bent for another lick. His finger probed her entrance then, having been removed from his glove at some point. It met small resistance with her wetness as its aid, slipping into her tight passageway.

"Careful, this one is _vicious...,_" he told her after raising his head, keeping his digit inside.

"V!," she cried out, her form bending forward as much as possible, her hair cascading across her sensitive flesh. He pumped his long finger farther in, going deeper than hers ever could. "_Yes! _More, please!"

"This letter is another repeated vowel, and will give you more," he purred, loving the pleading vision she was creating for him.

"O?," she answered, all too sure until his finger pulled out. "_I! _I meant 'i'! I'm sorry, please!"

He returned, a chuckle escaping him before plunging two inside her. She squirmed at the invasion, her virgin walls trying to get use to it as he fingered her, her breath coming out in mindless whines as she ground against him.

"You will be rewarded with your release and sight if you answer this last one correctly," he stated, fingers twisting inside her before pumping again. "Now tell me, Um, what would you do to be able to _see _again?"

"Anything... _Ilosovic,_" she whispered, his name coming out in an erotic hush. Without speaking, he pulled out from her before going to unbind her. Alice tried to suppress her form's excited quakes as her mind plotted her next move. Finally, with her bindings and blindfold now gone, she pounced without warning... They fell to the ground in an unnoticed crash, her mouth too busy kissing his own as her body pressed against his. Her hands gripping at his uniform before clawing at it, wanting it gone as he pulled at her hair viciously. They began to roll then, a sexual fight for dominance as primal instincts took over, both aiming for the same goal as bumped against furniture and things. Soon glass and books littered the floor before their items of clothing met with them, both laying fully naked upon the carpet. With one more thud, Stayne gripped her wrists tight above her head before claiming her mouth, his erection rubbing against her stomach as their tongues clashed together. It was not even a moment later when he dragged her to the bed, tossing her upon its mattress before crawling after. Their harsh kiss continued, even as he spread her thighs apart, his form settling between them all before giving a quick thrust. Her nails pierced his broad back, the pain vivid as it was minor until the following pleasure overthrew it with its reign. The sounds of grunts and pleasure-laced screams filled the room, as did the slapping of wet flesh and cries for more. Neither knew how much time had passed, only focusing on the building of their climaxes before they came. Alice's legs wrapped tight around his waist, making sure he went in as far as possible before walls clamped around him. Stayne simply groaned, his form shaking as he coated his seed deep inside her before collapsing on top of her sweaty form. For once was he not worried about crushing his chosen partner of the night...

Minutes passed as they simply laid there, their panting breath gracing the others ears while enjoying their afterglow. After a while, Stayne lifted himself to see the results of his skills in bed, watching as she stared up at the ceiling in happy contentment.

"That... was brilliant," she whispered when feeling his hands caress her heaving form. He gave a deep chuckle when hearing that, his ego truly stroked as he rested his head against a fist.

"Told you I could help," he replied, a smirk of satisfaction pulling on his lips as she gave a breathless laugh.

"That you did," she said before gasping, his fingers tweaking suddenly at her nipple. "So- so soon? But we just-"

He cut off her sentence as he suckled her breast, twirling his tongue around it as he watched her cheeks flush in appreciation.

"I don't think I'll _ever _be able to tire of you, my sweet," he answered, moving on top of her again before going to kiss her lips. It wasn't long before he was fully hard and thrusting within her again...

{To Be Continued...}

* * *

**Random Author's Note At The End: Thank you for all reading and I hope you enjoyed! Comments are lovely ^_^ **

**Now for my announcement... I have been wanting to do a slave!Alice fic for a long while, and have decided to go that route with this 'Slice Away the Sun'. It didn't hit me how the mood of this chapter and my planned outlines fitted with the idea so well until I was writing this. So with that small note, I must warn you that future chapters (starting with the fourth, most likely) will involve non-con, slavery and other kinky stuff. If this isn't your cup of tea, then I'm sorry but this is what I want to do. If you want a romance Stalice fic that isn't like this, then feel free to read my on-going story, 'The Chains That Bind Us.' **

**Now for those that have been reading Chains and my author notes that go with it, this is not the other story I was looking forward to starting nor is it the other plotbunny I thought you guys might like (I have the first chapter for this written... I should post it. Anyway!). Also Chains will come first when it comes to updating unless I get hit by some pouncing muse, but I still hope that you can enjoy this fic this as well if it's your thing :) **

**Hope you are all doing well! **

**Love, Nicomy  
**


End file.
